Valio La Pena
by KaBouvier
Summary: One shot. Contado desde la perspectiva de Trunks, estara dispuesto a evadir o afrontar sus sentimientos? Descubrelo.


_Hola chicas les traigo un one shot muy peculiar, debo decir que no me canso de leerlo._

 _Solo Disfruten…_

* * *

 **"VALIO LA PENA"**

* * *

Estoy un tanto ansioso, es la primera vez en años que de nuevo salimos con las chicas a un bar juntos, no es que ellas nunca hayan ido a uno, es solo que jamás hemos vuelto a ir juntos y eso me perturba un poco. La última vez que fuimos algo muy extraño me ocurrió, algo que espero no vuelva a suceder, ya que si eso pasa no creo poder ignorarlo como lo hice la última vez…

Como siempre Bra, la consentida se salió con la suya para salir con nosotros, la veo impaciente, se la pasa pegada al teléfono platicando con Marron o será Pan o en el peor de los casos Goten, el que Goten frecuente la casa más de lo normal comienza a hacerme sospechar que Bra tiene algo que ver, no quiero ser sobre protector pero la idea no me convence del todo sé que ella ya es mayor, pero estamos hablando de Goten no es un gran partido si de eso estamos hablando.

No es el hombre más brillante.

…No sé por qué accedí a ir con ellas…

* * *

Es la hora, Bra ya estaba en el auto, y con cara de fastidio arranque sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Llegamos al lugar, nadie aun llegaba, es extraño ya que somos puntuales, al menos Goten y yo, me acerque a la barra ignorando a Bra, ella aún seguía buscando con la mirada algo que quizá, no quise comprender.

Me detuve al escuchar malas palabras por parte de una jovencita que bien conocía, era Goten y a su lado venia Pan, no entiendo como pero ellos tampoco se llevan muy bien a pesar de que ya somos adultos

Pan lucia bien para ser ella, saben a qué me refiero es: "diferente".

Nos sentamos en una mesa y de inmediato nos atendió una mesera que por cierto era muy atractiva.

La charla entre las chicas era muy empalagosa podía darme cuenta de las miradas que Bra le dedicaba y ponían nervioso a Goten…Me rindo…

Y llegó.

De momento a otro, me sentí extraño a decir verdad realmente extraño, no lo sé, tal vez sea por la situación, se sentó no antes de saludarnos a todos con un beso en la mejilla

…Me altere…

Portaba un lindo vestido floreado y su rubio cabello suelto, lo que me impacto más fue ver esos lindos ojos azul celeste.

La relación con Marron es muy abierta platicamos de todo junto a Goten reímos, tomamos, fumamos y nos divertimos al menos así es en las agotadoras fiestas que ofrece mi madre en Corp. Capsula. Pero después de meses sin vernos esto fue muy extraño al volverla a ver.

…Se volvía a repetir…

¡Valla que soy un farsante! En serio que Marron es linda…

Cinco minutos y todo el entorno cambio, no es que ella sea especial para mí, pero su presencia le dio un toque sutil. Aunque, aún me es desconocida en este tipo de ambientes no la puedo imaginar ligando por ahí o terminando en la cama de algún tipo que conoció la noche anterior

…Ella no parece ser así…

Sin tener control de mí le ofrecí un cigarrillo. Ella acepto. Seguía luciendo natural y yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Era extraño yo jamás he estado así, bueno yo no, siempre han sido ella las que están nerviosas, dispuestas a todo con tal de llegar a segunda base en la misma noche, y eso es divertido.

Puede que ya este algo oxidado pero sé que aún tengo el encanto.

Las chicas nos miraron. Yo sonreí de lo más normal nos levantamos de la mesa, todos al mismo tiempo, cuando los nervios se fueron comencé a platicar como siempre lo hacíamos, suave, tranquilo.

Goten reía, yo también, Pan y Bra junto con Marron también lo hacían.

Las miles de estúpidas anécdotas que siempre cuenta Goten para poner el ambiente son inmemorables…

…Seguíamos bebiendo…

Platicábamos de muchas cosas pero sobre todo de nuestras experiencias, ignoraba que Goten seguía muy pegado a Bra

…en realidad, ya no molestaba…

Pan habló…a costa de nosotros

—Es lindo ¿no?— dijo, y de inmediato Goten giro su cabeza hacia donde los ojos de su sobrina apuntaban, rodó los ojos.

Un chico. ¿Y que si iba? el problema fue cuando Pan y Bra regresaron dejando a Marron sola con el chico

La sangre se me fue a la cabeza…Seguía siendo extraño…

Después de una interminable plática e intercambios de números Marron regreso con una sonrisa que pude descifrar _estaba satisfecha_

Era alrededor de media noche el ambiente en el lugar era cada vez más intenso, delirios, locura, éxtasis, desenfrenos de los cuales tendríamos que absteneros solo esa noche, habían chicas lindas, muy sensuales, pero no lograban captar mi atención tanto como cierta rubiecita de hechizante mirada azulada.

Goten me tomo de los hombros su aliento olía a una mezcla de cerveza, vodka y wiski, acto seguido tomo del brazo a Bra y la halo consigo, se adentraron a la oleada de gente que subía y bajaba en la pista

" _Parecían sardinas enlatadas"_ pensé mientras los miraba, no sé como pero de pronto mire a Pan ya entre la multitud con un tipo que a leguas era mayor que ella

…Olvide el asunto, y pensé de nuevo en ella…

Gire la cabeza en busca de Marron y ahí estaba de nuevo junto a la barra

…Platicaba con otro tipo…apreté con fuerza las manos…

Me acerque disimulando mi impertinencia pidiendo un trago, le ofrecí uno, en cuanto el tipo ya se había ido

— ¿No quieres uno?— pregunte haciéndome el iluso

—Ahorita no, ya bebí mucho— la respuesta no era la que yo esperaba pero aun así ella aun no terminaba — ¿tienes cigarrillos?— me sonrió y yo tartamudee un _si_

¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero es de esas experiencias agradables que la gente tiene, aunque yo no, jamás me había sentido tan absurdamente estúpido por una mujer y menos si se trata de una tan cercana a mí, una casi "prima" de toda la vida.

La última vez que la vi en casa no me vi tan intensamente envuelto en este dilema de sentimientos encontrados

…o tal vez solo sean mal interpretados…

¡Sí!...Tal vez solo sea eso.

Quise abrir la boca y pedirle que fuéramos a la pista pero cuando me di cuenta ella ya me estaba pidiendo lo mismo, siempre con su manera sencilla de ser.

Solo un _¿Bailas?_ Y ya. Acepte nervioso. Su mirada transparente me decía que ella no se sentía extraña con mi presencia como yo lo estaba con su cercanía.

El baile fue fugaz quería un poco más…

Quería su atención…

Pero el tiempo pasaba muy rápido…

Su piel blanca me estremecía…

Sus mejillas rosadas aún más…Volvimos a la pista.

Tal vez sea yo el que delira, pero esto es adrenalina pura.

Deje de observar cada detalle de su perfecta piel. Recordé a los demás. Busque a los tortolos que aún seguían en lo suyo.

Quise aprovechar el momento. No quería que darme con la duda.

Y lo solté:

— ¿Jamás te has enamorado?— pregunte mientras encendía un cigarrillo

—Tal vez— soltó al unísono como si fuera cualquier cosa. Quede intrigado, esa no es la Marron que creía conocer

— ¿Tal vez?— repetí, tratando de sacarle algo más que un _tal vez_

—sí, fue hace muchos años, ¿quizá son cinco o seis años?— se detuvo, siguió fumando. Yo miraba fijamente sus labios esperando a que continuara

—lo conocí en la universidad estudiábamos juntos la misma carrera, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, solo que después de un año comenzó a exigirme más de lo que yo podía ofrecerle en todo ámbito, no solo en lo sexual si no que, me quería cambiar. No lo permití. Lo confronte, no le pareció y me voto—deje de mirar sus labios que se encontraban rojos y mire sus ojos, parecía no afectarle tanto.

¿Eso era bueno?

—Y qué me dices de ti ¿nadie especial aun?— reí. Difícilmente quise evadir su cuestión ofreciéndole un cigarrillo más, pero no acepto.

Me miraba esperando respuesta. Me sobresalte.

—ok…no. Jamás ha habido alguien y dudo que lo haya— dije encogiéndome de hombros, contradiciéndome, porque tenía un poco de esperanza en algo que no creía que pudiera pasar. Sostenía el enésimo cigarrillo entre mis labios.

Ella carcajeo. Estaba ebria.

— ¡En serio!, te digo un secreto…— asentí un poco perturbado por su actitud que de repente salió a relucir.

Me recordó a su madre…

—el amor no existe, porque hay más gente en el mundo como tú, como yo, que solo van por ahí encontrando con quien pasar la noche sin ataduras, sin engaños…los buenos son muy pocos, ¿no crees?— me miro cruel. Yo me limite a hablar y ella continuo — ¡suerte tienen mis padres, los tuyos o los de Goten!— en parte la entendí.

Digo yo hasta hace unas horas pensaba de esa forma pero al mirarla, mis ganas de cometer imprudencias, de querer engatusar y llevarme a ella o a otra chica que busca lo mismo que yo a un hotel de paso. Esas ganas se fueron, se esfumaron más rápido de lo que creí.

De repente llego Bra y Pan cargando a Goten quien ya no podía más. Se soltó de ellas. Se abalanzo contra una mesa y lo que era obvio pasó, una mezcla de todo salió de su estómago a gran velocidad.

Marron miraba la escena, era un completo desastre.

Creo que ella también quería vomitar.

Corrió al baño.

No sé si la suerte estaba de mi lado pero Pan se puso furiosa, Bra trataba de calmarla.

De muy mal gusto Bra, me pidió las llaves del auto. Yo accedí sin más.

Se fueron.

Regreso Marron y pregunto por ellos, yo solo respondí en mono silabas.

Creo que fue el alcohol, sus ojos me miraron tan fijamente que sentí que me hechizaron, Marron seguía fumando y bebiendo otra vez. Yo también

Minutos después ella giro quedando frente a frente, aunque no me miraba.

Hacia donas de humo

—Ya vámonos— dijo sin mirarme. Fruncí el ceño.

Me levante sin más, pague la cuenta de todos, deje más propina por el incidente con Goten. Nos retiramos.

Ella seguía su camino. Se detuvo ¿Por qué?

Me observo unos instantes —traes más autos en tu cajita mágica o me llevaras volando— no pude evitar reír estúpidamente. Ella parecía molesta. Me callé.

—espero y puedas manejar, ya que lo de volar lo dije sarcásticamente— recordé que ella odia las alturas.

Es la causa de que se molestara.

¡Imbécil!

Metí la mano en la bolsa de mi saco, y ahí estaba, la maldita caja de capsulas

Ok. Vámonos.

Le abrí la puerta del auto. No parecía importarle.

Los cinco minutos más eternos de mi vida, semáforos y semáforos. Pero…no parecía importarle que yo estaba ahí, a su lado.

Llegamos a su departamento en un edificio y zona bastante agradables. Me baje del auto y volví a abrirle la puerta del auto.

Y no, no parecía importarle.

Dijo gracias pero no se despidió como lo hizo al llegar al bar.

Tristeza. Si, era tristeza. Me siento un idiota.

Yo seguía recargado en la puerta del auto por donde ella había salido, como si esperara a que ella…

¡Se detuvo! a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Me miró, fueron segundos infinitos.

Camino de vuelta a mí. Sonreí una vez más.

Me volvió a mirar. — ¿Quieres entrar?— hubo un segundo de duda, pensé en lo que me dijo en el bar, ¿en verdad hacia lo mismo que yo?, el irse con cualquier tipo que buscara lo mismo que ella. Pero…yo no buscaba lo mismo que ella. No en ese momento. No con ella.

Quería decirle que algo hubo en esas horas, las mejores de mi vida

Hubo química.

…Pero creo que solo fue en mí…

Apreté los puños. Intentaba reprimir cualquier sentimiento de culpa por negarme a entrar

—con gusto pero, ya será en otra ocasión— titubee

Y creo que después de mi negación en Marron algo parecido a lo que yo sentí en el bar la despertó, haciendo cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Pensé que no pasaría.

Y eso me dio una pizca de Fe, un poco de esperanza.

No estaba del todo perdido.

Sonreí incrédulo, ella me observo graciosa, atine a devolverle su muestra de afecto.

Le deposite un gentil beso en la mejilla. Su aroma se quedó impregnado en mí. Ella siguió su camino y yo seguí el mío

 _Será en otra ocasión_

* * *

Estaba seguro que la volvería a ver antes de podernos reunir en alguna ocasión externa para ser más claro en corp. Capsula o al caer rendido e ir hasta la puerta de su departamento. No, sabía que tarde o temprano la encontraría por casualidad, de camino a la oficina, o camino al banco o tal vez de paso por el centro comercial.

Y así fue…

Después de casi dos meses anhelando a que ella apareciera justo frete a mí, sucedió, pero de una manera inesperada

Ese día había salido de una extensa junta, ya estaba fastidiado pero no podía darlo a notar. Mi madre se encontraba justo frete a mí, cuando al fin termino, prácticamente hui, me despabile un poco no sé como pero un parque cercano atrajo mi atención

Y la vi…creo que se veía mucho más hermosa que la última vez, parecía estar atenta a algo que no podía ver, ¿tal vez estudiaba? Había una mochila a su lado, mordía un lapicero y sobre sus piernas tenía un cuaderno, se veía imposiblemente bella, debo confesar que los lentes la hacían lucir mucho más interesante. El paisaje en aquel lugar era muy lindo y más teniéndola a ella en él.

Debo decir que estaba un poco obsesionado.

Creo recordar algo.

Si, ella comento en alguna ocasión, hace un par de años que había encontrado trabajo en un estudio artístico, o algo así.

Si, quizá es un boceto. Me cuestione un par de veces más ¿ella era Arista o Escultora o Pintora? Tal vez sea la misma cosa.

Camine lento pero seguro. Me detuve. Me sentía raro en aquel lugar, yo traía traje y corbata, miraba a mí alrededor y todos me miraban como un bicho raro.

Dejo de importarme y me concentre.

Ella aún no se percataba de mi presencia, tome un respiro…

—Hola— dije mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa. Ella levanto su rostro y al igual que yo no pudo evitar sonreír

Pensé por un instante que ella y yo añorábamos vernos de nuevo de una forma natural sin forzarnos, me ofreció sentarme junto a ella. Yo accedí

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?— pregunte sin dejar de observar el lindo paisaje que había en el cuaderno, ella respondió que la madre de una de sus amigas se enteró que ella era artista y al saber que era muy buena no dudo en pedirle que le hiciera una pintura, el problema era que jamás quedaron de acuerdo con el tema. En ese momento la sentía ya un poco alterada

— ¡la señora solo me dijo!: _que sea genuina inspiración—_ le sonreí y ella se tranquilizó.

Llego una idea a mi cabeza.

Solo que no sabía, si ella estaría dispuesta a dejar a un lado su trabajo tal como yo lo estaba haciendo.

…No tenía nada que perder…

— ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?— pregunte, y ella de inmediato acepto

No sé porque pero me sentía como un adolecente, me levante la tome de la mano y caminamos. Sin preocupación alguna. Me sentía grato de estar con ella y sentir esto que, para mí aún era desconocido. Jamas había tenido ninguna relación con alguna mujer particularmente intensa.

Pero con ella me sentía el rey y ella mi reina.

No necesitaba nada más…Ella era todo. Mi todo.

La lleve a una fuente de sodas, por donde pasaba siempre que tenía que ir al banco. El lugar estaba lleno de colores, algo muy empalagoso

No me importo.

Le ofrecí una silla y en cuanto se sentó yo hice lo mismo. Era extraño. No pensaba en nada más que en un "nosotros" me sentía digno de pensar en eso. Creo que ella también lo pensó.

No paraba de mirarme intrigada, podía descifrar lo que pensaba: _y ahora que hará._

Se acercó una chica en patines con coletas y un vestido muy corto. Era la primera vez que no miraba a una chica con tal cinismo.

Marron sin querer me obligaba a dejar mi egolatría a un lado.

Comimos un enorme helado. No paraba de hablar chusco. Ella reía

¡La hacía reír!

Y me di cuenta que eso era lo que estaba buscando era la mejor recompensa que podía obtener

Yo quería ser autentico y que ella lo apreciara.

Lo logre.

Ella estaba dejando que yo entrara a su vida de una manera tan natural que, creo que no lo noto.

No intentaba nada. No habían caricias, palabras de mas solo eran miradas, miradas que invitaban a seguir.

No teníamos miedo…

Estaba completamente seguro que pronto habría un " _nosotros_ "…

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá, debo decir nuevamente que me encanto, puede que sea tonto, pero tengo mis motivos. Creo que como primer punto fue porque quien narra es Trunks y debo decir que a la mayoría de las mujeres nos encanta saber cuáles y como son los sentimientos de un hombre ante la presencia de la mujer que más muere por tocar, y como último todo el tiempo hubo inspiración, no batalle al escribirlo y creo que por fin mis demonios, descansan por hoy…**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
